New Beginnings
by Leopikachu
Summary: "Leorio,Leorio... I'm losing myself Leorio..." Kurapika's spiraling out of control and losing all respect for his health, so a certain doctor is sought out to fix him. Under dire circumstances the two are purposefully reunited after 2 years. One to be fixed one to do the fixing. While Leorio is slotted into an alien setting and given all new responsibilities. Ratings may change
1. Knock Knock

_**New Begginings**_

Hi HxH fandom! Okay so this is my first ever fic ever (ever) so bare with me. I love HxH and writing so I figured I may as well give this a shot. Hope you like it. Please let me know if you if it!

Kurapika wasn't what you would call a people person, but he was the kind of person people liked. He's intimidating and soothing at the same time, deadly yet simultaneously the thoughtful person you would meet. Leorio found himself thinking this while flicking through his patients' records . He hadn't seen the golden haired boy in two years yet he would often unintentionally veer his thoughts in the direction of Kurapika. He thought of Gon and Killua too, though he kept regular contact with the boys. Just two months ago the three met up in York New city to catch up. They had changed a lot, mentally and physically. The raven haired teen now reached his shoulder and the beginnings of facial hair could be seen growing in his sculpted features. He was all muscle, His brown eyes still held the same childlike wonder as they always did, those same eyes could be seen looking at Killua like he was the sun, moon and the stars, Gon's loyalty to the boy never wavered. Killua's white hair had grown out, pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was slimmer than Gon, who's shoulder's had broaded to almost match Leorio's. Killua was lean, elegant almost, butterfly like. The boys acted the same yet there was clearly a change in their relationship, a brush of hands, or subtly standing a little too close to eachother had told Leorio this. And he was happy for them, the seemed truly content with eachother. However, the eldest of them all couldn't help but feel a tad bit of envy. Not that he had feelings for Kurapika, no, but he would like to see the other more often, or at least have a phone conversarion every now and again, jeesh was that so much to ask for? He really did have a habit of getting side tracked when he needed to get stuff done.

Since the events in York New City, the last time the four of them were together, Leorio has progressed immensely in his dream of becoming a doctor, ultimately making his dream a reality. He had passed medical school, surprisingly with flying colours. That was a year ago. Now he has set up a small clinic above the floor he was renting. He didn't mean to boast but he was doing pretty well for himself, offering medical care at the lowest possible price he can offer has gotten him places. Always being busy, and being the only one working at his small clinic does have its downsides however. He never has time for anything, that doesn't exactly bother him, it means less time for his mind to wish Kurapika was at his side.

Mrs. Kinsella, paid. Edna Roberts, prescription signed, paid. Eliza McTi... Leorio jumped, there was a soft knock on his door. Dumfounded he checked his watch. 2:47A.M. Do not recognise appropriate times to call. The clinic closed at seven. Reluctanly, with stiff legs, he trudged to the door, met his hand with the cold brass of the handle and slowly pulled it open. Bald head. Bucked teeth. Big eyes, is what he was met with.

"Good evening Mr. Leorio. My sincerest apologises for calling so late. Is this time inconvenient?" the woman was short with a soft, melodic, calming voice. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Melody...? Em, how'ya been. Well I was awake anyway so you may as well come in." He stepped aside and allowed Melody to shuffle passed, bowing her shiny head. Trying to make sense of the situation through a haze of exhaustion, Leorio was suddenly all too aware of everything that was going on.

"Kurapika! Is he okay, why are you here? What happened, dammit?" Leorio, panicked, watched with bulging eyes as Melody chuckled.

"Your heart is beating faster than a hamster's on a wheels." she closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, like she was laughing at a joke he didn't get. Or maybe he was the joke... "Kurapika is fine, he's been asking for you."

"Oh." He cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms in his palm tree patterned pyjama bottoms. "Wait, what?"

"Well, he calls to you in his sleep, while he's tossing and turning." Melody sat herself down on one of Leorio's brown leather sofas and placed her joined hands on her lap. "Our boss, , was recently caught in a cross fire while attending a charity banquet , that left her paralysed from the waist down,"

Leorio stared at her, brows furrowed. "Why are you telling me this?"

" 's condition is worsening, her body cannot handle the stress that it has been put under and it is already failing her. The surgeons and doctors say she has a few months at most." Melody had a look of pure despondency glazed over her wide eyes. "She needs a full time carer with medical experience and qualifications, none of us mere bodyguards will do. wants better for her. "

Leorio, seating across from Melody nodded his head, a look of pity and regret mirrored on his face."And you want me to fill this position of carer?"

"Yes, you would be most fitting." Melody nodded, a look of sheer determination on her face.

Leorio thought about this for a minute, though he did't feel like his answer woyld eed that much thinkinging over. "I'm afraid I must decline, I'm sorry but I have patients, a rent to keep up, a clinic to run. I can't just abandon everything."

"Kurapika wants you to fulfil this job."

At this Leorio's head unintentionally shot up. "What makes you say that?"

"He calls out for you in his sleep, his heart, it quickens at the mention of your name, it sings an almost upbeat tune, unlike the one of woe which is usually harbours." Melody was headstrong. " Please , not only does need you, but Kurapika... Kurapika is slipping into a dark age. He's eating and sleeping less. He leaves early and comes home late, looking unkempt and ruffled with bruises, cuts, scratches, limps, broken bones. Oh Leorio it's awful! It puts a sad tune to my heart. He's secretive and independent but also proud and inverted. I can see him fading, soon he will be non existent, I've tried to help but he turns away and tells me he's fine, don't worry yourself"

"He calls my name in his sleep?" Leorio questions, looking shook.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I see. Can I sleep on it. I'll let you know first thing tomorrow." Leorio said, obviously troubled,

"I'm afraid we don't have that kinda of luxury. I have booked two tickets back to the Nostrade estate in one hour."

"WHAT?" Leorio's jaw dropped.

"It's true."

A minute's of silence passed, the gears turning in Leorio's head could be heard in all corners of the house. "I'll go!" Leorio exclaimed

"I have already arranged someone to look after the clinic so don't stress," Melody says

Leorio zooms around the house firing random bits and bobs into his briefcase until he was ready to go, striding out the door, Melody at his heels. He had no clue what he was getting himself into.


	2. Planes Suck

Quick chapter update proves I've noting better to be doing with my life. Well I really should be studying, what with Christmas tests coming up but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Please excuse any typos, I'm currently looking for a beta reader. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. Leave a comment, it makes me smile!

These damn plane seats. Who's legs were that small, like seriously? Leorio sighed, his knees and shins pressed up against the seat in front of him, very uncomfortably. He looked down to his left, where his eyes were met with a small woman with a shiny head. At that moment he found himself envious. Her short legs hardly reached the edge of the seat she was sitting on. He was growing irritated as he tossed and turned trying to make himself comfortable with no prevail,

"How long is this flight anyway?" He released a large exhale of air as he gave up, realising that his efforts were in vain.

"About four hours." Melody said calmly looking out the window on Leorio's side.

"Dammit!" Leorio cursed, knowing he was going to be plagued with jet lag.

They were travelling from Leorio's home town to the Nostrade mansion. He didn't know what to expect. Melody had told him the there were three bodyguards. Herself, Kurapika and Basho. Linssen was only called on when required for outings which were becoming less and less frequent due to the Neon's condition. She told him it would be very useful to have a doctor around anyway, and he would be paid very generously. Though, Leorio didn't really care about that, all he selfishly cared about in that moment was seeing Kurapika. His heart quickened and rose to his throat as he imagined they're reunion. Kurapika would run and jump into his outstretched arms, Leorio's fingers tingling with anticipation to gather fistfuls of the blond's tabard as he inhaled the sweet scent of his hair. Kurapika would grasp Leorio's hair as he clung to him, whispering his name as though it was the only word he'd ever known. Or not. Leorio let his mind wonder however, down hallways he was all too familiar with, hallways that smelled of what he remembered to be Kurapika's scent. He imagined a more likely version, Kurapika standing in front of him, taut and poised as he spoke his name in greeting neutrally, showing a painfully small amount of emotion. Leorio himself would be awkward, as the younger usually rendered him. He would stumble over his feet and his words. But why did Leorio think in this way. It was Kurapika for crying out loud! His friend. So why did he think thoughts he shouldn't and feel ways in which felt forbidden. One thing's for sure, Leorio's straight. He liked nothing better than women, or so he told himself.

"Why are you so nervous, ." A small smile was lingering on Melody's lips as her eyes were met with Leorio's brown ones.

"Me?" Leorio spluttered, "No, I'm not nervous in the slightest. Eh it's just the plane. Yeah, heights make me nervous. I just don't want to fall out of the sky, ya'know," Leorio, proud of his quick excuse, rubbed his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

Melody chuckled. "Hmm, yet you were quick to sit in the widow seat."

"HUH?" he was caught out. "You... you can't conquer your fears until you face them." He retorted, stammering slightly.

"Very wise, remember that." Melody said and closed her eyes. "You really do care for him, Kurapika. I think you can help him. I think you're the only one who can. I've done my best, all that I can do. It's not enough however. He's shutting me out, building even higher walls around himself, I'm just not strong enough to break through. I hear him, the very small amount of times he manages to sleep, though these occurrences are few and far between, he's restless, never staying still, calling out, calling your name. Sometimes, when it's especially bad, I go into him and play my flute, it helps a bit but nothing of significance changes," she's becoming emotional now. "My dear friend, he's on a set path to his own demise. Please help him."Melody was pleading, her eyes glistening with tears to be shed.

"Of course... I'll do my best but I don't think I'll get very far when he doesn't even answer my calls. I've been ringing him every Sunday since we last saw eachother with no hope of an answer."

There was one time Kurapika answered but Leorio tries not to think about it. He assumed Kurapika was delusional or under the influence of alcohol or some other substance.

 _Leorio listen nonchalantly to the dial tone as he called Kurapika for the hundredth time that Sunday evening. He expected nothing more than to hear the all too familiar words *you have reached the voicemail of...* But this time was different. The dial the was interrupted by heavy breathing from the other end of the line._

" _Hello? Kurapika is that you. Listen here buddy, do you not know where the answer button on your phone is? Do you realise how many times I've called you? I mean, what kind of person leaves their so called "friend" hanging like that..."And on Leorio went, screaming down the phone until he heard a small, almost desperate sound, at the time it sounded like a moan but Leorio wasn't sure until..._

" _Leorio..." Kurapika's voice was filled with what Leorio could only guess was lust, something he had never associated with the chain user before."Please Leorio. Come to me. I need you to come to me. Make me feel. Let me feel you." His words sent shockwaves down Leorio's spine, towards his nether regions. It was wrong, the whole situation was wrong but Leorio couldn't stop his blood from flowing to certain places as he listen almost guilty to the moans and pleads of the Kurta._

" _Kurapika...I wish I could." Leorio breathed as he slowly inched his hand towards the uncomfortable, unwelcome, ever growing bulge in his pants. Kurapika continued to emit those moans of desire and need, they began to intensify. Leorio was snatched out of his short trance, beginning to try to get Kurapika's attention, tried to get him to snap out of whatever this was, without succeeding. Not fully understanding the situation and helpless to stop it, Leorio did the only thing he could do to try save what little of Kurapika's dignity remained. Reluctanly (and regretfully) he hit the hang up button._

Leorio hadn't heard his friend's voice since that day, around five months ago. He doesn't think about that incident, at least he tried not to. However he still called Kurapika every Sunday after that, leaving a voicemail every now and again. Looking out the plane window, as the conversation died between himself and his companion, Leorio mentally prepared himself for whatever was in store. The view from the sky really was were passing over Zanban city, lights twinkling like stars, some brighter than others but as a whole, they were nothing less than dazzling. It's been a long day and Leorio was starting to feel the effects of it. His eyelids felt as if weights were attached to them, pulling them down. Sleep was taking over him, once again, the new doctor tried to get comfortable without succeeding. Instead he remained upright, legs crushed in the painfully small space, head awkwardly resting in his hand. But still, sleep somehow found him.


	3. Living in the Lap of Luxury

Yet another fast update. God, I'm really going to fail my tests... I'm enjoying writing this story more than I thought I would. I only hope the few of you who are reading it are enjoying it too. Let me know in the comments, or favourite just to reassure me if I should keep updating. Thanks for stopping by! Have a nice day!

 _Chapter 2: Living in the Lap of Luxury_

The sun was just breaking the horizon. It was a dazzling sight, the sunrise, one Leorio didn't get bored of. He was familiar with the view, many nights of study then bled into morning granted him the privilege of seeing the beauty it held. As the plane gradually lowered itself to the ground, Leorio took a minute to take in the surroundings from his window. From this height, the raven haired man could see a lot of green, some fields of crops, giving the view more of an array of colour, a city far off into the distance and clusters of buildings that he presumed were villages littered around the area. He glanced down at the woman beside him to find her head stuck in a book. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, the act resembled one he'd seen Kurapika doing more times than he could count back when they took the hunter exam together.

"We're landing?" Melody questioned though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, the airport's just up ahead. I'd give it five minutes." Leorio waited with much anticipation to be able to stretch his poor, poor legs. At this stage he questioned his ability to walk, he feared his legs would fail him and leave him helplessly flailing on the ground. He really did hate planes.

The plane's landing was smooth and they made quick work of their departure from the aircraft. Leorio reminded himself that he did actually have a job to fulfil at the Nostrade mansion. He had to tend to the young boss' needs, and make her as comfortable as possible in her last few weeks? Months? He was damn determined to do that much.

The Nostrade mansion was nothing sort of breathtaking. Even from nearly a kilometre away, it obscured the entirety of Leorio's field of vision. As the two neared the monstrosity of an estate, Leorio took time to admire the perfectly kept gardens, the perfectly structured building and the absolute lack of litter of any kind present. His thoughts running wild and heart beating so hard and fast he was sure Melody was going to go deaf, the two walked towards the great front doors. Melody told Leorio that she would guide him to his room, where she would leave him rest for a few hours before meeting the rest of the staff and the boss, and reuniting with an old friend. She entered the immense building first, followed sheepishly by Leorio.

"Ho, oh, oh. Damn." Leorio whistled as he spun around in awe, neck craned to take it all in. Placed opposite the door was the grandest staircase he had ever seen, was it made of gold? Imagine the interior of the titanic, it resembled that but modernised and it left Leorio speechless. This was unlike anything he had ever seen. Every other place he had take up before this was put to shame, it was like comparing a baby and Chairman Netero in strength. The contrast was incomprehensible, and this was just the hall!

"Melody?!" A familiar voice came echoed from down one of the numerous hallways branching off from the entrance room. Leorio's heart ceased to beat, all colour drained from his face, his mouth went dry. The voice was followed by quickening footsteps, that increased to a sprinting pace. Still, Leorio couldn't tell from which hallway they emitted from. But suddenly they drew to a halting stop. The young doctor turned on his heels and he was met with a sight that flooded him with innumerable emotions. Kurapika was standing in his white training suit, lacking his traditional blue tabard. He had lost weight, to the point that he looked gaunt, the bones were jutting out in his wrists, his legs resembled sticks. Hollowed cheeks and sunken, tired eyes and impossibly sharp cheekbones intercepted Leorio's vision and he inewardly cringed. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to gather the last Kurta into his arms and expel all his worries. But Leorio knew this was forbidden, Kurapika was not his.

"Kurapika..." Leorio was at a loss for words and just stood there like an idiot, mouth gaping. Kurapika stared back at Leorio, his wide, grey eyes showing uncharacteristic emotion. He looked confused, hurt, embarrassed, betrayed and something else he couldn't quite decipher. And as quick as they came, all these emotions disappeared, replaced with something that filled Leorio with even more dread and worry. They were replaced with nothing.

"Good morning, nice to see you again Leorio." His voice was neutral, showing neither positive nor negative emotion. The blond turned to the small woman standing next to Leorio, his brows furrowed.

"You had me worried, Melody. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Melody crossed her arms, almost defensively. For what reason, Leorio was ignorant to it. "You were out at the time, and the trip had to be made immediately. The boss is looking for a full time carer for , and who better to fulfil the position than Leorio?" Melody rambled, as if she needed to justify her actions. "He's a qualified doctor with plenty of experience. He's also familiar with the concept of Nen, granting him the ability to protect Ms. Notrade should the need arise. We can also trust Leorio as we know him personally. So I just thought..." Kurapika interrupted, a smile played on his lips that didn't meet his eyes.

"It's okay Melody. There's no need to justify yourself. Well done for thinking of Leorio. I'm sure the boss will approve." With that Kurapika excused himself, telling the two that he would inform the boss of Leorio's arrival. He turned down a hallway and took out his phone hen held it up to his ear, his footsteps hushing as the distance between them grew.

"Pfft, so he does actually own a phone. This guy huh?" Leorio grunted as Kurapika turned a corner. Melody hummed and started toward the stairs, gesturing for Leorio to follow her.

"Come and we'll find you a room." He followed her up the stairs, taking them two at a time, eager to see what kind of luxurious room he would be occupying. Melody led him through a door to the right, then down a few hallways and through a few more doors, giving a guided tour of them as she went. Leorio didn't pay much attention though.

"Finally, the staff wing." They reached a long wide corridor, sporting a black carpet with large white rose designs littering it here and there. The walls were covered with wine wallpaper with a silver boarder where the wall met the ceiling and the floor. At the very end of the hall was a mirror that occupied the entire wall. Leorio wasn't too comfortable with this, for reasons he could not give himself. There were six rooms in total down the long corridor, four of which were occupied.

"This room's mine, then there's Basho's. That one there is Eliza's." They walked slowly down the corridor as she pointed out all the occupied rooms on the left side.

"Kurapika's is the middle on the right. So that leaves you with two options. Both rooms are pretty much the same, however the one at the end has a nice view of the lake a few kilometres away and a balcony."

I guess I'll take the room with the view so." Leorio said while rubbing his hands together. Melody opened the door. Leorio opened his arms to the lap of luxury. The room was big enough to be a flat. It was all browns and creams, with a few splashes of green from vibrant plants. The cream and beige walls complimented the perfectly polished deep brown wood that covered the floor perfectly. From the door, Leorio saw windows on the wall opposite him, there were five of them side by side that stretched from ceiling to floor, the middle one being a door, which led to the balcony. Just before the windows was a small living space that held a large, wine coloured L sofa with a coffee table placed in front, both facing a wall where a flat screen TV hung, just begging to be put to use. In the corner behind the sofa was an immense bookshelf that looked a tad bit lacking but Leorio would be sure to fix that in due time. Closer to the almost drooling man, was the biggest bed he had ever seen, it was at least three times the size of a traditional double bed and looked ten times more comfortable than the most comfortable bed he had ever previously slept in. It was one of those fancy four poster beds that Leorio had only ever seen in movies. It was tastefully placed upon a cream rug with small wine diamond shapes giving it a striking pattern. On the opposite wall to the bed there was a grand fireplace of cream marble with a large mirror above it. There was also a wardrobe and a chest of drawers made of what Leorio thought to be mahogany placed at either side of the same wall as the door he entered the room. On the same wall as the fire place there was a door, which Leorio was all too eager to discover what was beyond it. He strode over to it and turned the knob of the mahogany door. His eyes were met with a large sparkling bathroom. It was a circular room of a gold and beige and dark brown colour scheme, making it feel warm and welcoming. Placed at the centre was an immense bath that seemed more like a hot tub, it looked deep enough that when filled it would reach his upper thigh when standing, luckily there was a ledge that could be used as a seat surrounding the tub. Directly above the tub, he noticed holes in the ceiling that he could only assume was a shower.

Leorio walked back out into the bedroom to find it empty and the door closed. He was alone. Feeling the need to sleep once again, he heard the bed call to him. He made his way over to the windows to pull the blinds only to find there was none, but a box like rectangle above each one. He looked around and spotted a remote control on the table that didn't look as if it was for the TV. He lifted it and pressed a button and looked in awe as the windows were covered completely, leaving the room in complete darkness. Leorio awkwardly stumbled over to the bed in the dark and jumped into it. He sighed and wondered how something could be so very warm and comfortable. Talk about benefit in kind. He fell asleep as soon as his eye lids met.

"Melody has found a suitable carer for Neon, Sir. I think you should meet him, he's an old friend of mine and I'm sure that he won't disappoint, he is a fully qualified doctor." Kurapika held his rarely used phone up to his ear in a shaky hand.

"I trust your judgement, Kurapika." Light Nostrade was on the other end of the line, he sounded preoccupied as usual. "I don't think there is any need to meet him. However my daughter does have a say. If she doesn't like him, send him on his way and try again. That will be all." The line went dead and Kurapika's arm went slack at his side. As much as he didn't want Leorio to be here, he wasn't going to deny him a job, especially one that paid so well. But what was Melody thinking, what gave her the right to impose as she did on his personal life. She should know Kurapika didn't want to get his friend's involved with his work life. It wasn't safe. He didn't want to see Leorio, if he did he would have answered his calls, replied to his voicemails instead of just playing them over and over again when he was sure no one could hear. Kurapika was ashamed and embarrassed. One night of weakness. That was all it took to make an absolute embarrassment of himself. In fairness, he was pretty drugged up that night, after taking down yet another one of the spiders, Franklin. He needed pretty heavy medication and nen healing from a highly trained hunter doctor. It was worth it though, or so he told himself. That left him with just four more spiders to take down, Phinks, Feitan, Matchi and Nobunga. He was more than willing to take any measures to do so.

The Kurta would just have to act as if the cause of many nights staring at the ceiling was not there, in such close quarters to him. He didn't want to get Leorio involved in the kinds of things he was getting himself involved in. He would do his job and Leorio would do his. Simple. However, little did Kurapika know, Leorio had exactly the opposite in mind. If the older's plans came to be, then the two will be spending an awful lot of time together.


	4. Dinner Date

_Life, it's a strange concept. How someone can be so full of life one minute and so utterly dead the next. Kurapika thought this as he stood over the countless, lifeless bodies of his dead brethren, eye sockets bloody and empty. Faces contorted, frozen in fear and agony. They would stay that way forever. He didn't cry. He was so very past the point of crying. The only noise he could hear was the deafening rush of blood in his ears. Was this real? Everything felt so foreign. His arms didn't belong to him, he couldn't feel his legs. His young, twelve year old mind was overwhelmed. He looked around him but he didn't see, he couldn't smell, he couldn't feel. One hundred and twenty eight, that's how many bodies he was faced with burying that day. Men, women, children, babies. Friends, family, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins. People with names and stories and faces. Names he had called and stories he was part of and faces he knew by heart. Kurapika only noticed the rain when he began to line the bodies up, side by side to be buried. He made sure that the families were buried beside eachother and any babies were buried with their mothers. Kurapika found his parents directly opposite eachother, for what reason he didn't want to think of. He held his stomach as he turned his head and threw up what little he had eaten that day and continued to heave after whatever was in his stomach was on the ground. His mother's blond hair looked as if it has been grabbed and pulled, while his father's pale skin looked impossibly paler. He tried not to look at their horrifying faces, it made the whole situation feel so much more real, but it was something he couldn't refrain from doing. He didn't have a shovel, he'd have to use his hands and a stick. The rain made it especially hard. Huge, tears fell from the sky, beating down on him and changing the once firm soil into liquidy mud. Each piece of the dirt he threw aside was only replaced with more falling in from the side. It was like trying to dig a hole on the beach on the wet sand down by the shore but the waves keep rushing in and undoing all your work. But twelve year old Kurapika was relentless, his small, undefined muscles screaming in exhaustion. He had dug eighty four graves and buried eighty three people when he passed out._

 _He woke up and it was dark, still raining. He was in the state of bliss ignorance you felt when you just wake up, your mind not yet registering what it had last taken in before shutting down for a while. When he_ _reassessed his situation, he started to heave once more, his stomach searing in pain._ _Disgusting wasn't the word for how he felt, lying there, enveloped in the mud with his clothes unrecognisable and hair all matted. He didn't take the time to feel sorry for himself, getting straight back to the task at hand, burying the remaining Kurta. It took him another two hours to finish the job. Once he was finished he wasn't quite sure what to do, where to go. He went to his family hut where he collected some of his mother's and father's tabards, some family portraits and all the money he could find. After that, he left, glancing back over his shoulder every few moments, beginning to realise everything that had been brutally taken away from him, everything he could no longer have. It filled him with not only pure and utter desolation, but an uncontrollable rage that flowed violently through every blood vessel in his body. The rage became a very prominent part of his existence then, and it was in that moment as he was walking away from the place that was once home to a vibrant, beautiful community now the location of a graveyard that Kurapika sweared to himself and his clan, that he would find whoever did this, and take his vengeance in the most brutal way possible_.

"Morning." Leorio croaked groggily, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. He had somehow managed to make his way to the kitchen after taking the most glorious shower and putting on a fresh suit.

"It's four o'clock." A deep, unfamiliar voice chuckled. "You must be Leorio. I'd like to say I've heard a lot about you, but truth be told, that isn't the case. I'm Basho." He was about the same height, maybe a small bit shorter. He sported a peculiar moustache and hairstyle. Leorio shook his hand, wincing a little at his strong handshake.

"Nice to meet you." And it was. Leorio felt like he would get along just fine with Basho. He seemed liked he'd be fun to have a few drinks with. "So, any advice, what's it like around here?"

"Ever since the boss got injured, there's been more attacks, but nothing we can't handle. It'll be nice to have another person around, the housekeepers and cooks usually keep to themselves so really the only people to talk to are Eliza, Melody and . They're cool and all but our conversations are pretty limited. The boss, what a girl! She's still in pretty good spirits despite her eh... situation." Basho's voice trailed off but Leorio's interest was spiked.

"What about Kurapika? Don't you talk to him?" Leorio questioned.

"Kurapika's driven, talented and a good leader, I'll give him that, but that's pretty much all there is to him from what I can see. He's never really around and when he is, he's either in with the boss or in his room. Even if he was around, I'm not too sure I'd like to be around him ya'know. The guy's freaking intense and pretty dreary, I mean I don't think I've ever even seen him smile, let alone laugh, and I've known him for... what is it now? Three years? He's what twenty one? He should lighten up a bit. You're only young once."

Leorio nodded. "Yeah... Well he's been through a lot, seen more than he should, forced to grow up before his time. I don't blame him, if you knew the half..." Leorio shut his mouth when he saw Kurapika walk through the door, tired and drained as when he saw him a few hours ago.

"I was looking for you, Leorio." The man in the suit was taken aback. "It's time you met . Follow me." And for some reason, he was disappointed.

"Of course. Catch you later" He nodded in Basho's direction and followed the blond. "Hey Kurapika, are you okay? You don't look so good, have you been eating? How much sleep have you been getting?" Leorio took advantage of the time alone with the Kurta, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get another opportunity for a while.

"Leorio please, don't." Kurapika sighed. "Stop. I'm okay, I don't want you getting involved. I consider you a friend but for now, I'd prefer if you weren't here. I'm not going to ask you to leave however, I wouldn't deny you the job, but Melody had no right to seek you out. So please, stay out of my way and mind your own business. That sounds harsh but it's for your own good." Kurapika didn't meet Leorio's gaze, his eyes were fixed in front of him as he walked. Leorio could tell he wasn't happy, there was almost anger in his voice. The doctor laughed, causing Kurapika to jerk his head to look at him, brows furrowed and lips parted slightly. If anyone could get is back up, it was Leorio.

"Good one, Kurapika." Leorio was threading on thin ice and he knew it. "It was my choice to come here, so don't give Melody the credit. And as long as I'm here, I'm not going to mind my own business and I'm certainly not going to leave you alone, I'm worried about you, and as your friend I feel..." Kurapika cut him off, his voice rising.

"Leorio stop. I can handle myself, I'm not your problem." Kurpika's fists were clenched by his sides, his eyes covered by his golden locks. "You'll only get in my way, you do your job and I'll do mine. There's no time or room for anything else. I don't want anything else from you. So please, just leave me alone." Kurapika knew he was hurting his friend, but he didn't want to see Leorio get hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to him. He was a distraction, an interference that Kurapika would just have to ignore, or swat away like a fly. That's all Leorio was, all he could be.

"Kurapika..." Leorio kept his mouth shut after that, deciding that he would have to go about this a different way if the blond were to let him in. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they were outside in beautifully kept gardens. There was an array of perfectly strategically placed clusters of flowers all around them. It was a kaleidoscope of colour, so dazzling and breathtaking that Leorio couldn't help but stop for a minute and take it all in. Then Leorio saw Melody and a girl with striking blue hair in an electric wheelchair.

" is an impossibly cheerful girl so always smile. Smile and you'll win her approval." * If she doesn't like him, send him on his way and try again.* Why was Kurapika helping him? This was the perfect opportunity to be rid of the man he used to spend so much time with.

"Okay, thanks." They made their way over to the girl, and suddenly Leorio was nervous for some reason, his heart beating hard in his chest. Melody's head whipped to look at the two and she gave a small smile before saying something to the girl beside her, who spun around in her chair.

"Good afternoon , I hope your day has been kind so far." Kurapika smiled softly down at the girl. She was actually quite beautiful. She had perfect porcelain skin, her big blue eyes, a few shades lighter than her hair, were innocent yet somehow wise, she had a button nose and plush lips that were stretched into a smile. Kurapika squatted down on his honkers so that she was looking down on him, Leorio guessed this was a sign of respect towards his boss and took note. "This is Leorio, an old friend of mine. He has come to help care for you. He's a talker, like you so I think you will get along just fine."

"He's good-looking too! Wow you sure know how to pick 'em huh?" She chuckled a really girly chuckled and smiled so that her eyes squinted. "I'm Neon Nostade, nice to meet you, handsome!" Leorio's cheeks went slightly red, which surprised him. He was a pro when it came to women, so why did he fell so embarrassed. He blamed it on Kurapika's disapproving glare that he could feel.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, m'lady" Leorio took her hand and softly placed his lips on the back of it, which elicited a high pitched giggle from the eighteen year old. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a small 'tut' from Kurapika. That made him smile more. "If you'll have me, I'd like to be your carer. I'm mainly just here for emergencies and precautions. Don't even think of me as a carer, but as more of a friend. I also happen to be a fully qualified and experienced doctor, so you're in good hands." Leorio flashed a toothy grin at her.

"Gosh! I really got lucky with my staff didn't I? That makes three gorgeous guys. Consider yourself hired Leorio." Something gave Leorio the impression that she really didn't care about qualifications or experience. A pretty face was more important than the necessities when it came to teenage girls.

Kurapika clapped his hands. "Perfect, I'll tell your father that Leorio's hired. If that's all," Kurapika stood up and nodded his head, "I have places to be." The blond elegantly turned on his heels but before he could take a step, Leorio had something to say.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business, Leorio."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know exact times."

"Okay well be back for dinner at seven, we're going to eat as a family. I'd like to get to know everyone." Kurapika stared at the eldest as if he had just asked him to cut off his left arm. Neon gave a small giggle.

"Jeez Leorio, you sound like my mother before she died, she was always questioning me and insisted we act like a family." Leorio smiled at her. "Yeah Kurapika, could you be back for dinner? It will be fun, like we're a family! Oh how cute!" Neon's eyes lit up while Kurapika sighed but gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"As you wish. I'll be back by seven" Then he was walking away. He was always walking away.

While Eliza, Neon's hand maiden was helping her shower and get changed for dinner, Leorio, Melody and Basho were discussing their comrade, Kurapika.

"Have you talked to him yet, Leorio?" Melody's eyes were hopeful and concerned. Leorio cleared his throat.

"Ehh, kinda... Well it didn't go very well, he won't let me in. I think it sounded something along the lines of *Go home Leorio, stop getting in my way Leorio!* that kid will be the end of me." Leorio sat himself down on one of the large, red satin sofas. The three were in one of the numerous living rooms. It had deep red walls, one of those walls lined with windows with expensive, red, thick curtains. The other three walls had sofas lining them and a gargantuan chandelier hanging from the ceiling that hung over a glass coffee table.

"I've never seen anyone as driven as Kurapika." Basho sat down on a different sofa, with a cold beer in his hand, he also tossed one to Leorio who accepted gratefully. He knew not to offer one to Melody who vowed never to drink again after a certain incident with a certain cursed piece of music. "He's a lost cause if you ask me. He doesn't want to live his life, he's dead set on finishing off the spiders." Basho was told about Kurapika's goal last year, Kurapika just didn't see the point in keeping it a secret any longer.

"Finish off? What? How many has he killed? Leorio took his first sip of the beer and relished the taste.

"He has defeated all but four. Though there are still thirteen spiders, there are only four that he holds his grudge against." Melody answered his question and continued pacing in front of her two colleagues, her hands joined behind her back. "He says their names are Feitan, Nobunga, Machi and Phinks. If we can't stop him, we should give him as much aid and support as possible. It's so awful, after he has killed a spider. He comes home, most of the time on death's doorstep. The worst must have been the fight against the spider he called Franklin." Melody and Basho winced at the memory.

"Yeah, that one was tough on all of us." Basho took another swig of his beer. "I heard a few strange noises coming from his room that night after the doctor had left." He looked at Leorio knowingly, with narrowed eyes. The emitter almost choked on his beer.

Just then one of the chefs poked his head in the door and announced dinner. The three made their way to the main, rarely used dining room. Basho entered first with Leorio bringing up the rear. The ceiling was so high it made Leorio dizzy. The room was so white, it almost blinded him. Though one of the walls was black with numerous different paintings of flowers occupying it and another wall was a complete window. It being dark outside, it mainly acted as a mirror for now. Neon was seated at the top of the long glass table. Kurapika was sitting to her immediate right, with Eliza beside him.

"Leorio! Neon called from down the room. "I saved a seat for you!" Basho laughed.

"Looks like someone has taken a shine to you." Basho elbowed Leorio in the side. "Don't worry, it was the same with me and Kurapika when we started, we got a lot of attention, we were new and shiny. The novelty will fade over time, then she'll ease off, give it time." Leorio sat to Neon's left, directly opposite Kurapika, who looked evidently displeased. Melody sat beside him. Basho took a seat next to Eliza, quite happily actually as the two immediately started a conversation and sat closer than neccessary. There was so much food. Sushi, lamb, duck, beef, salmon. Rice, potatoes, risotto, bread. You name it. Leorio questioned how he was going to fit it all in his stomach. He never really had time to make proper food back at home, so he was going to take advantage of this opportunity as he stacked his plate.

"Isn't this nice." It was Neon who broke the silence. "Melody told me that you two knew eachother before, tell me about it." Leorio spoke up before Kurapika got the chance.

"Yeah we go way back, don't we Kurapika?" The blond nodded in response and gave a small smile, directed at Neon. "I think it was around three, four years ago when we took the exam? Yeah. We were on a boat when we first met. Of course, our first interaction just had to be an argument. It even went as far as a fight out on the deck of the boat" Leorio, looked at Kurapika who was smiling slightly at his plate. "But you know this guy can't stay mad at me. Then suddenly we were the best of friends." Kurapika gave a small laugh, which caused them all to stare at him in disbelief.

"Gahh! Kurapika is so cute!" Neon exclaimed, Kurapika tried to ignore her but chuckled a bit so not to be rude.

"I don't think it happened like that, Leorio. I believe there was a lot more arguments." And then the conversation took off, everyone struggling to get a word in between the two recalling the events of the hunter exam.

"And remember the time you smashed Tonpa's face in with a kick." Leorio spluttered, a beer in his hand. Kurapika let out a genuine laugh, also holding a beer, though he was still on his first one, he wasn't a big drinker.

"Well I couldn't just let him get away with that. He scammed you and you didn't look like you were going to catch up to him. That shocked me, you'd think an athletic looking guy like you could catch up to a short, stocky Tonpa." Leorio looked offended and everyone laughed at his insulted expression.

"That was when we talked everyday and I knew that you were alive. These days I can't even get you to answer your phone" Leorio gave a halfhearted laugh that was not answered by the rest of his company.

"Leorio, don't." Kurapika warned him. The atmosphere at the table changed so suddenly that Melody felt the need to interfere.

"What a lovely evening. It is a shame that we never thought of having dinner together more often." Everyone had long since finished the last course of their meal and they were at the stage when people usually let their food digest and indulge in conversation. "I suggest we make this a regular occurrence. Don't you agree?" Her suggestion was met by an enthusiastic response by everyone but Leorio and Kurapika, who just stared down at the table.

"If you'll please excuse me, I think it's past time that I got to bed."Kurapika pushed out from the table and stood up. "I thank you for such a lovely evening. I was pleasantly surprised. I bid you all a goodnight." He turned and headed towards the door. Everyone following his lead shortly afterwards.

Eliza changed Neon into her nightclothes then exited her room while Leorio entered. He gave her the correct pills and handed her a glass of water. She chucked them back without question before Leorio lifted her into bed and tucked her in.

"I'm not stupid you know." Neon smiled at Leorio knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Leorio gave her a questioning look through narrowed eyelids.

"I must admit you had me fooled for a second. I was almost sure you were straight." Neon chuckled. Leorio choked and almost fell off the chair beside her bed. "You obviously like Kurapika, you'd have to be blind not to see it. It's so adorable!"

"Oh no, no no no no. You're wrong, so wrong. They don't come much straighter than me. I've lost count of the amount of women I've been with." Leorio was rambling. "I like nothing better than a beautiful woman. Besides, I'm a natural when it comes it the ladies." He gave her a wink that made her blush.

"You don't fool me Leorio. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She placed a finger to her lips.

"No seriously , I don't like Kurapika. He's just a good friend of mine. The guy infuriates me, I swear my blood pressure goes through the roof when I'm around him. And I'm not into guys. Definitely not." Leorio said it more like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Neon, who giggled once again.

"Okay whatever you say Leo. Leo, hmm I like that. Can I call you Leo?" Though he hated anyone calling him anything but Leorio, he obliged happily.

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, sleep well." Leorio stood up and turned off the light as he left. He closed the door gently behind him and let out a sigh. What did she know? She was just a girl. He definitely didn't like Kurapika.

So I don't think updates will always be this fast. I'm sick at the moment and have nothing better to do. So yeah, things are starting to happen, leopika moments are coming soon! Excuse any typos. I did my best, okay? :') As always, let me know what you think, leave a comment, drop a favourite. Show me the love guys! Thanks for stopping by. Have a nice day!


	5. What Shall we do with a Drunken Leorio!

Kurapika flung himself into sitting position on the bed. He could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead and his back, causing the oversized shirt he liked to sleep in stick to his damp skin. His mouth was agape, desperately gasping for air, realising that there were tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. The blond glanced to the clock on his right. 3:26a.m.

He had dreamed of his tribe, vibrant and beaming with life as they went about their daily lives. Kurapika was helping his mother clean out the stables, listening to her smooth voice telling him of the old legends, tails and myths that were carried down through generations. This particular one was about soul mates, and according to her, each member of the Kurta clan had two soul mates to choose from. One from within their community and one from the world outside, a foreigner. Most Kurta married within the clan but there were a certain few who ventured outside and came back with a partner who they claimed to be their soul mate. If the clan were to approve of this person, a certain ritual was to be held to deem them part of their community, this usually happened about a month before the traditional Kurta wedding. The outsider had to learn their language and wear their clothes. They were also forbidden to bring any possessions from the outside world, with the exception of money and family photos. This was necessary to earn the clan's approval. If all the criteria were met, a ritual was carried out to confirm that this foreigner was, in fact, the particular Kurta's soul mate. At the time, Kurpika's mother thought it was too early to tell him how the ritual was performed but she told him that a Kurta's eyes worked as a dowsing instrument. The eyes didn't lie, after all. Then suddenly, as his mother was smiling down at him, ruffling his hair telling him that one day he'll know how to find his soul mate, he violently stretched out his hand towards her chest, ripped through skin and broke through the bone. He held her heart in his hand, still looking at his mother's face that was not fearful but confused. He squeezed and felt a pop and his face was splattered with blood. His mother started to laugh, a hysterical kind of laugh, not breaking eye contact with her son. All the while, all the tribespeople around fell to the floor, blood flowing out through their ears, eyes, mouth, nose, until the blood reached Kurapika's chin. His mother continued to laugh, her son's hand still grasping her heart. Kurapika screamed as he was violently ripped from the nightmare, entering reality once more.

Kurapika gently pushed his duvet to the side and stepped out of bed one foot at a time, his feet meeting with the icy ground sent shivers through his mostly exposed body. He swiftly remade the bed, still warm from where he lay, before he pulled on a clean pants and top. As quietly as he could manage, he crept down the stairs. He needed to get out of the room that was beginning to feel like a cage. He was set on getting the jar of peanut butter that he kept stashed away at the very back of one of the cupboards in the main kitchen. He had a soft spot for peanut butter. Not having a big sweet tooth like Killua, peanut butter was the perfect balance of sweet and savoury for times like this, it was his secret, guilty pleasure.

Spoon and jar in hand, Kurapika pitter pattered down the long hallways towards the main living room where an enormous book shelf was waiting to be explored. His plans were spoiled when he heard the blurred noise of a TV. Wondering if it had been left on from earlier that day, Kurapika cautiously pushed the door open and regretted it instantly.

"Kurapika! Hey!" He was greeted with an evidently drunk Leorio who patted the seat beside him. "Come over here. Let's have a chat." There was a bottle in his hand and his eyelids hung half over his eyes, the way people's sometimes do when they're very much intoxicated.

"You're drunk." Kurpika's voice was ice cold as he made his way over to the sofa Leorio was sitting on but sat on the opposite side, the sofa was quite large so there was enough distance between them to make Kurapika feel at as much ease as possible in his current situation. He burrowed himself into the corner and tucked his legs under him so that his elbows were resting on his knees. He opened the jar of peanut butter and stuck his spoon in. If Leorio were sober, he doubted he would let the older see him indulge in his creamy comfort.

"I never took you for the peanut butter type." Leorio chuckled.

"Aren't people just full of surprises." Kurapika's retort was sarcastic and half hearted, he avoided Leorio's obvious gaze. It was like that for a while, Kurapika half listening to Leorio's drunken babble, while trying to read a book about Greek Mythology. He wasn't sure why he didn't just leave, the door was right there, it would be easy to just take his peanut butter and book and go back to his room or even find another, unoccupied living room. But for some reason, Kurapika couldn't bring himself to leave. He took his friendship with Leorio for granted and he knew it, he had known it from the very first time he had deliberately ignored a call, he realised it more as he ignore more and more, and the guilt grew with each missed call. He looked at Leorio then, who had gone quiet, sitting forward on the sofa, elbows resting on his knees as he swirled the contents of the bottle in his hands, and for the first time, he empathised, he put himself in the shoes of his friend. He could only imagine the frustration and worry he felt, all the nights he spend calling, listening to the dial tone that never led to his voice. The nights when he was drinking and left ridiculous voicemails, that sometimes made Kurapika laugh.

"Leorio, I'm sorry." Leorio whipped his head up to look at the younger. "I'm sorry for all the worry I must have caused you, all the stress and frustration that I burdened you with. I've taken you for granted as a friend and have treated you without taking how you feel into consideration. I hope you can forgive me." Leorio's hand shot up to rub the back of his neck, a sheepish grin playing across his lips as he stared at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It would be nice to know if you're okay, just a check up every now and again." Leorio's speech slurred slightly. "I mean, I see Killua and Gon and they're... they're so happy to be with eachother, lucky to be able to be with eachother. During the hunter exam, we all got along great but in the end it was Killua and Gon and then it was you and me. Sharing rooms and teaming up on Zevil Island. Gon and Killua grew close after the exam was over, but we drifted..." Leorio was looking at the TV now, it was clear to see that he was still considerably intoxicated. "I don't know, I guess I'm jealous, no envious, of them and their..." he hesitated for a moment. "friendship." Kurapika was highly taken aback by Leorio's words, he was jealous of Gon and Killua? He wants their relationship to resemble the one that Killua and Gon have built between them? The younger didn't quite know how to respond to this, how he should react.

"I'm sorry Leorio, but my circumstances just don't allow for that kind of liberty. And don't push all the blame on to me, you had to study for entrance exams and become a doctor." Leorio went to defend himself, or agree, Kurapika didn't know, he cut him off before he could find out. "I need to do this, I need to take vengeance for my clan, I can't rest until I do and it's all I have time for. Maybe after we could..." Kurapika trailed off, not quite sure what brought him to suggest such a thing, he wasn't even quite sure himself as to what he was suggesting. Why was he saying such things so freely, this wasn't like him at all. He usually keeps all hopes and ideas to himself. He put it down to the fact that Leorio was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this conversation come morning.

"I'm so close." Kurapika sighed, causing Leorio to glance over at his friend. "There's only four spiders left and I know that I can do it, I'll do whatever it takes, sacrifice whatever's necessary" Kurapika eyes had become glazed over with determination and rage but Leorio quickly snapped him out of it.

"Speaking of spiders and sacrifices and phone calls." Kurapika had a dreading feeling he knew what was coming next and his stomach dropped. "Do you remember the night that you answered, maybe five months ago? You sounded pretty eh... agitated. What was that about?" Kurapika's cheeks were burning, he guessed he resembled the shade of a very ripe tomato. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That was the night that I had taken down one of the Phantom Troupe. His name was Franklin. It was a very difficult fight that had me questioning if I would wake up the next morning." Kurapika was doing his best to keep his tone neutral and to avoid Leorio drunken eyes. "I was given all kinds of medication that night and a hunter doctor was called in to perform nen healing on me, she was required to stay with me for most of the night. After she had gone, I was still very much delusional from the amount of medication that I was given. It was then that you called me and I answered. I give my sincerest apologies for that incident, I wasn't myself and I can assure you that it won't happen again." Leorio made a noise, a noise that sounded like one of complaint.

"What do you mean it won't happen again?" Kurapika whipped his head up to look at the man on the other side of the sofa, a look of utter shock on his face. Leorio held his hands up. "I'll admit, it wasn't the worst thing I've ever been through and I kind of regret hanging up, but I couldn't do that to you. Nah, I'm not some creepy old man. I'm just saying if you ever want to pick up where we left off, you know where to find me." Leorio laughed at himself then and looked at Kurapika suggestively. Kurapika was disgusted and stood up to walk away."

"Don't be so vulgar Leorio! I don't feel very comfortable in your company right now so if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to bed. I hope you're sober in the morning." The blond turned his back on the older man, who stood up in protest and started calling after him but his words were lost to Kurapika who's mind was racing. What was that supposed to mean? Leorio was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying. But didn't people say that alcohol just blocks any filters from your mind to your mouth?

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" The loudest voice Leorio had ever heard pierced through the once wonderfully silent room, he was sure it caused his brain to bounce off the walls of his skull because the noise hurt like a...

"Could you please, for the love of god, be a little quieter." Basho gave a loud booming laugh that elicited a groan from Leorio, who turned over and covered his ears with a pillow.

"I see Kurapika was here." Basho held up the now empty jar of peanut butter and gave a small chuckle. "He thinks we don't know about his little indulgences but we've all seen him eat it straight from the jar. So, what were you two getting up to last night?" The man with the odd moustache looked down at Leorio with an obvious question in his eyes.

"Dammit!" Everything that he had said last night came rushing back to him. "Oh god..." Basho looked at him with complete and utter shock in his face, then he started laughing and looked as if he was about to pat Leorio on the back. "No, no, nothing like that happened! Jeesh, why does everyone presume that I wanted something to happen. Wait... actually... yeah forget I just said that. I said some really stupid thing to Kurapika last night. He must really hate me now."

"How bad?" Basho asked

"I'll spare you the details, but basically, I offered Kurapika a free pass into my bed." Leorio put his head in his hand and Basho gave a strong, hearty laugh.

"Oh the joys of a drunken mind!"

Just then, Melody joined them, looking alarmed. "It's Kurapika, I've searched the whole house and he's nowhere to be found. He's not answering his cell phone either. You don't think...?" Leorio knew what she was thinking. It had been five months since he had killed a spider and his determination had only grown now that his victory was in sight. Leorio stomach was suddenly in his throat as he imagined the anxiety he would have to feel until Kurapika came back. If he came back at all.

There doesn't seem like there's a lot in this chapter but it took a surprisingly long time to write :') I'm a bit disheartened by the amount of people who have read my fic and haven't given any feedback... Comments are very welcome! (Consider it fuel for the author) Let me know your opinions and suggestions. Thanks for stopping by!


	6. Consolation Constellation

Kurapika tried to go back to sleep, he really did. But between the fear of having another nightmare and his mind running circles around what had happened between him and Leorio that night, sleep just wasn't a possibility. His stomach was host to a swarm of butterflies and he wasn't sure whether to interpret that feeling to be a good or bad thing. *Pick up where they left off* What on Earth did he mean by that? Did Leorio want more from Kurapika than just friendship? No he was definitely straight, they nearly got disqualified from the hunter exam over Leorio desire to fondle a woman for crying out loud. Kurapika was feminine and he knew it, maybe Leorio did too and he just mistook him for a girl in that moment, in his drunken haze? All Kurapika knew was that he definitely didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

He stared up at the ceiling, his room still dark as it was only around four o'clock, the sun wouldn't grace him with its light until another four hours seeing as it was winter. Deciding he couldn't stay in bed and he definitely couldn't go down the stairs for fear of an encounter with a very drunk, libidinous Leorio, Kurapika walked to his wardrobe and chose an outfit that consisted of only black. Not wanting to have to leave though the front entrance and set off the alarm, Kurapika stepped out of his room and into Leorio's empty one to get to the balcony. He considered moving into this room once it became available but he couldn't bring himself to do it, it looked disrespectful in his eyes. This was once Squala's room, of course he had to have the room with the balcony to keep an eye on the dog house that was the size of a regular house. It was empty now, all the dogs were put up for adoption. Neon had no interest in them. Squala's room was empty too. Up until Leorio showed up unknowing that he was sleeping in a dead man's room, a dead man's bed. It smelled of Leorio now, even though he hadn't been there a day yet. Kurapika breathed in his overly strong cologne, there was another smell too, one that Kurapika had no words for but for some reason it gave him comfort. It smelled of old books and somehow the scent you get from someone who has just come in from the cold. To Kurapika, it was intoxicating and he found himself inhaling deeply after every exhale. Of course, his bed wasn't made, and there was a wet towel flung to the side of the door. Typical, Kurapika thought to himself, smiling slightly. Realising that he was just standing in the middle of a room that didn't belong to him, Kurapika made his way to the glass door on the far wall and slipped out silently. Using En, he confirmed that there was no potential threats around the area, though he had no way of knowing if another nen user was using In to conceal their presence. Kurapika doubted it. He made quick work of carefully climbing down the side of the house, finding grips for his hands and footholds along the way. He made his way to the car shed that was at the side of the house and opened it using nen. He had put a nen lock on it after an attempted robbery. Though he didn't quite like to drive cars, sometimes they were necessary. Kurapika picked the fasted one and began his journey.

He came here often, he knew the risks but the more familiar he was with the area and its residents the better. Kurapika found himself a three hour car drive away, it would have took four and a half hours if he were travelling at a legal speed. He then ran for an hour through places that his car could not access until he had reached his destination. A small, rundown village that appeared to be uninhabited, but Kurapika knew better. He kept his distance, ensuring to stay completely out of sight and use In at all times. This was the temporary home of three of the thirteen spiders. Machi, Nobunaga and new member named Loukai, whom Kurapika wanted no business with. Loukai was a lizard chimera ant, who had escaped the NGL. He didn't know much about her but Kurapika was planning on keeping his distance if possible. From days of constant observation, Kurapika deciphered that the relationship between Nobunaga and Loukai was not like any he'd seen between the other spiders before. Though some of the spiders didn't get along, it couldn't have been as bad as Loukai and Nobunaga's feud.

Kurapika had contacts, a lot of them who were willing to offer sound information about the spiders in return for a heavy price. One of them had told him that they had seen Machi in and around the city there quite often in the past three weeks. Kurapika decided to look into this and spend days upon days relentlessly searching for her hideout. He managed to find it after a week or so and had been coming almost everyday since, just observing, taking in their daily routine and trying to come up with a plan. Loukai generally stayed around the village, leaving only to get food or explore the wood around. Machi and Nobunaga however, it was a rare occasion that they stayed in the village for longer than a few hours. Kurapika had tailed them often and discovered that they always travelled together so it was going to be damned near impossible to isolate one of them. This I what has taken Kurapika so long to decipher a plan, he had to be so very careful and think through every possibility before he could go ahead with anything. He was close however, so close, he could almost taste it.

There was a few times when Machi and Nobunaga were separated. At night time where they slept in different houses and sometimes when they were in town, they would split up to cover more ground. Deciding that he couldn't just capture one of them in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight, he would have to capture one of them as they slept. He knew this would not be an easy feat but he'd have to devise some kind of plan, and soon.

At around midday after observing the three go about their daily lives of planning and sorting through their stolen goods, Machi and Nobunaga left the village. Kurapika wondered whether to follow them or not, still watching Loukai from afar.

"They're going to notice you if you don't be careful." Kurapika went pale, his heart rising to his throat. He got the run down about chimera ants from Killua over a quick phone call after Gon was healed and they were no easy targets, even the ones who don't know nen. "You're getting comfortable, sloppy. I'll admit, I'm impressed you managed to go this long without being discovered especially with Nobunaga's preternatural perception of his surrounds." Loukai's tone was neutral, not threatening, not friendly.

"Why didn't you tell them that I'm here." Kurapika wondered this as he made his way to face the ant. If Loukai has known about his presence all along then why didn't she inform her companions?

"I don't owe them anything." Loukai had a spectacle of deep blues and purples adorning her scaly skin. She had a pretty much humanoid figure apart from her long tail and lizard like legs and hands. Her eyes her eyes were a vibrant orange with a bright yellow ring around her pupils. She was taller than Kurapika by about a foot and uch wider and muscular but her size didn't intimidate him. "I have my own reasons as to why I didn't sell you out and I don't plan on selling you out in case you were worried and I also won't ask the reason for you being here or what you plan to do or try to stop you. But I do need to know if I'm a target of yours and I need you to answer truthfully."

"My only targets here are your two colleagues. I would rather avoid confrontation with you but if the need arise, I am willing to do whatever it takes to take you down." Loukai's aura didn't seem menacing to Kurapika by any sense but he did not trust that as a clear indication that the chimera would not attack.

"You're not lying. There is such rage when you speak of them within you. I'm the newest member of this troupe and to be frank, I don't like the older member and would prefer them to be out of the picture. I won't make any attempts to stop you, the most I can do for you is stay out of your way." Kurapika was taken aback by her ease and will to comply to this situation, especially with her ant nature along with being a spider.

"I'm in your debt. Thank you." Kurapika decided that it was time for him to go. Go before Loukai changed her mind.

"And one thing, Kurapika, if you're planning to attack them, do it in their sleep and go for Nobunaga first. He's too loyal." Kurapika haulted.

"I didn't tell you my name." Kurapika was complexed.

"I know." Loukai gave him a sly smirk before slinking into one of the cottages.

"This is a regular occurrence Leorio, I wouldn't worry too much." Melody stood over Leorio who was waiting on the steps of the entrance to the mansion, anxiously to say the least. "He does usually tell us if he is going out but there have been a few occasion where he hasn't and he's come back just fine."

"Yeah right." Basho let out a breath of air. "The last time he didn't tell us he was leaving he came back with another life on his hands and his own threatening to leave him."

"Hush Basho!" Melody chastised him.

"You're not helping." Leorio snapped. "Is anyone watching the boss, maybe you two can go see to her, I'll stay out here." The two senior members of staff took the hint and took their leave. He was alone now with his thoughts. Worry rendered him unable to think straight, he had a knot in his stomach that he just couldn't seem to unravel no matter what he told himself. He fell asleep around two o clock and dreamed of patting Kurapika's forehead with a damp towel while he lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to one hundred machines and covered in bandages and casts. His life was in a fragile state and he was tethering between the land of the living and the dead. Leorio was lost.

"Wouldn't a bed be much more comfortable?" That smooth voice with the tinniest hint of an accent made its way to his all too welcoming ears. "I mean you get brought to this huge house with only the most luxurious of beds and you choose to sleep on the ground?" Leorio eyes shot open, and in half a second he was on his feet with a stiff, shocked Kurta enveloped in his arms. It had gotten dark outside, Leorio guessed it was around seven.

"Jesus Kurapika! You scared the shit out of me. Where were you? Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving or even answer your phone?" With a clearly uncomfortable Kurapika still in his arms, the events of last night hit him once more, as hard as a tsunami and suddenly his stiffness was mimicking Kurapika's. He sheepishly let the younger go and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck while whispering soft apologies.

"It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd just go for a drive. I had a few people to see with regards to the spiders. I'm sorry if I caused any worry." Kurapika's voice was very matter of fact, showing very little emotion.

"Okay, well... Just please, for the love of god, just don't do it again. Tell someone if you decide to leave and when you're planning on coming back." Leorio rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and looked at Kurapika who looked as if he was beginning to get agitated.

"You're not my dad Leorio or anyone who would happen to possess any authority over me." Kurapika's fists were clenched at his sides yet he was maintaining a somewhat calm front. "I don't have to answer to you."

"You're my friend Kurapika! Or so I thought." Leorio was hurt, shocked at the blond's lack of empathy. "It would be nice, and save me from having to wait for you, sick with worry, by the door everytime you left the house. It's not much to ask, it's common decency. I mean seriously, show some respect for your friends." Not wanting to lose his temper, Kurapika stormed off on Leorio through the enormous doors behind them. Leorio was left with the knot in his stomach still pulled tight.

Kurapika found himself in bed for the night again, for the third night in a row. He didn't like arguing with Leorio but he found it so hard not to when the older imposed himself on him to such extents. He knew that Leorio was worried but that's just something he has to learn to live with if they're going to live together. He was getting in the way already and he hadn't been there for two days yet. Kurapika was at war with himself. Should he go try patch things up with Leorio? No he didn't want to show weakness or defeat. Kurapika was stubborn that way, to him, he was always right. But at the same time, Leorio was possibly his closest friend and he didn't want to lose him more than what he already has. He wouldn't blame him if the raven haired man stopped speaking to him in the morning, or even left completely. At this thought, Kurapika realised how much he didn't want this to happen. Maybe he even liked having his old friend around. No, he couldn't, Leorio was just a distraction.

Just then, in the pitch dark, Kurapika heard his bedroom door open followed by shuffling that sounded like someone walking when carrying something trailing along the floor. It was Leorio, Kurapika could smell him.

"Leorio, what are you doing?" Kurapika didn't even pretend to be asleep. "Its eleven o clock and I'd like to get some sleep" Kurapika wasn't graced with an answer from the older, instead his ears were metwith the sound of blankets being dropped to the ground, Leorio following them in attempts to get himself comfortable. Kurapika turned on the small light on his bedside table and the sight he was greeted with would have almost made him laugh if the two weren't currently in an argument. Leorio lay there on the wooden floor about five feet from his bed, rolled up in a huge blanket like a hotdog with his head resting on a pillow.

"Leorio you have your own room, your own bed!" Leorio kept his eyes slothes and breathing steady as in to feign sleep. "I would be most appreciative if you left and used your own bed instead of my floor"

"If you won't tell me when you're leaving, you leave me no choice Kurapika, I have to do this." Leorio was headstrong; Kurapika could hear it in his tone.

"Okay would you leave if I were to tell you that you would be informed of I do decide to leave." Though Kurapika was ordering Leorio to leave, for some inexplicable reason, he hoped his wished would be ignored and Leorio would stay. The blond shocked even himself with these thoughts.

"I can't trust you Kurapika, you'd say anything to get rid of me but its useless. I'm here for the night." Leorio kept his eyes shut to avoid what he thought would have been the piercing gaze of the Kurta.

"Okay if you're that insistent," what was he doing? "then you may as well sleep in the bed, it's big enough for two to be at a comfortable distance." At this Leorio shot up to see Kurapika with uncertainty in his eyes as he moved over in the bed.

*Kurapika and his methods.* Leorio thought to himself. *Good move but you're not going to scare me off that easily. I'm just as stubborn.* With a considerable amount of hesitation, Leorio awkwardly climbed out of his roll of blankets to walk very ungraciously over to the bed and slid in, trying to make himself comfortable. He usually slept in nothing but his underware but he decided to wear a tshirt and a plaid pyjama bottoms to avoid even more awkward situations. The bed was still warm from where Kurapika had been laying just moments before. The sheets smelled like him. He had such a defined scent, so unique to him. Like a palette of mint, lemons, lavender and something else that, like the scent you'd smell just before it rains. Leorio was making himself comfortable with more ease and relaxation than he would have anticipated had he imagine the situation previously. Kurapika on the other hand felt very exposed and self conscious as he remembered that he was only wearing an over sized shirt. Why did he put himself in such situations? He felt himself growing nervous as he watched Leorio making himself snug beneath the clean covers, as he came to the realisation that he was stuck in this situation for at least another seven hours. Leorio Paladinknight was in his bed, about three feet from him, wearing only a shirt. God, did he hate himself right now.

"Why are you so tense Kurapika?" Leorio was chuckling. "I'm not going to jump you in you in your sleep or shave your eyebrows off or anything. Relax."

"Well my apologies if I'm not used to sharing my bed with others, I'm sure you have become well acquainted with the concept." Kurapika exhaled and tried to get comfortable. Tired and failed.

"Oh, ho, ho! Was that a dig?" Leorio looked a bit shocked. "I'll have you know that I've only opened my bed to two before now." Leorio tone got serious then. "Look Kurapika, if you really feel so uncomfortable, I can go back to my room, I trust you." Kurapika was actually quite shocked at this, Leorio went on as if he'd been with dozens of people.

"No!" As far as Kurapika was concerned this was a battle of wills. "I'm not bothered by this at all. I could do it all the time." Leorio laughed then, a laugh of mockery and Kurapika began to protest.

It wasn't as bad as Kurapika thought it would be, but he got a lot less sleep than he thought he would have liked. They indulged in deep conversation about all aspects of eachother's lives, Kurapika, of course, restraining his words, not offering as much personal information.

"Do the Kurta tribe speak a different language?" Leorio had always noticed his friend's accent but never felt the right to ask more about it. "I mean, if you're okay with talking about it." Leorio held up his hands, struggling slightly as he was lying in his side, facing the blond. Kurapika was sitting cross-legged under the covers, half facing Leorio, half facing the opposite wall. His eyes had become glassy, fixed in a position directly in front of him and avoiding his friend's gaze.

"Yes, we did. A friend, Pairo and I were out in the woods one day, exploring when we came across an injured traveller. We had never seen anyone from the outside world before so out interests were spiked. We took her in, keeping her a secret from the rest of the tribe because the only outsiders allowed to enter were those presumed to be the soul mate of a member. She spoke a different language, the common tongue and me and Pairo had no idea what she was saying. She gifted us with a book about the adventures of a professional Hunter in the outside world which we read together and kept preciously. After she was healed and on her way, I was determined to find out more about the outside and to venture out into it and to find a doctor for Pairo, his vision was impaired, my fault." Through all his talking, Leorio listened intently, hanging on to every word as he'd never heard him talk about his tribe before this. Pairo and I learned the common tongue together, we picked it up surprisingly fast and within about six months, we were fluent. After that I had to pass a test to earn my freedom to venture out into the outside. I passed and then I left, left to find a doctor and explore, learn, absorb ever sight I saw." Kurapika knew he had more than answered Leorio's question but he couldn't stop himself from continuing, he'd never confided in anyone like this before. He felt his throat closing up and his eyes getting hot with tears about to shed. "Six weeks later the Phantom Troupe found our villiage and massacred all one hundred and twenty eight members. They gauged out their eyes while they were scarlet. A Kurta's eyes only turn scarlet when they feel intense emotion and if a Kurta is killed when their eyes are in this state, they remain that way after death, forever." Kurapika was on the verge of sobbing now, hot tears streaming down his face. "They tortured them, tortured families in front of eachother to force their eyes into that state. I found my parents facing eachother, their eye sockets gaping. My dad was tied to a tree while my mother looked as if she'd been roughed up, beaten." Leorio winced and moved slowly towards an inconsolable Kurapika. He didn't know what do to or say. He placed two hands on Kurapika's shoulders, trying to get him to stop shaking.

"You don't have to say anymore..." Kurapika interrupted him, harsh sobs shook his body violently, sobs that physically hurt Leorio to listen to.

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone against the rules and stayed away from outsiders, my family would still be alive. It was her, it had to have been! She reported us, made our existence known to the outside. And it's all my fault!" Leorio's arms were around him then, desperately trying to calm his violent sobs.

"Don't you dare think that for a second Kurapika. You did what any person with the slightest piece of decency would have done. You saved that woman who probably would have died without your help, imag..." Kurapika interrupted him again.

"And for what?" He was nearly shouting now, his voice filled with such anguish. "I saved her so my family and friends could die? What kind of sacrifice is that? It's not fair! I hear them. Their haunted voices calling out to me, asking why I'm not with them, asking why I got to live and they didn't." Kurapika felt years of bottled up emotion spill from him for the first time and Leorio was powerless to cease it.

"No, Kurapika, no. You're clan are not thinking that. They're proud of you, they worry about you. Just because they're no longer with us doesn't mean that their feelings for you have changed. It's nobody's fault but the Troupe's" Kurapika let out a cry then, Leorio was sure that his ears were going to start bleeding, Kurapika's pain was so evident in his voice that it hurt Leorio . Leorio pulled him closer so that he was almost sitting across his lap, his faced pressed into his hands and buried into the older's chest with Leorio's arms around him, engulfing him completely. "Kurapika... please stop crying. It hurts me to see you like this. What can I do to help, I'll do anything." Without thinking, Leorio kissed the top of the last Kurta's head, breathing in his unique scent. The gesture was lost to Kurapika however, who continued to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Leorio lifted him so that he was sitting on his lap, so he could wrap his arms around him tighter and hold him closer in a futile attempt to console the distraught boy.

They stayed that way for a while, Leorio wasn't sure how long, time was lost to him. He spoke soft soothing words to Kurapika as he cried, stroking his hair. He hid his face in his hands still, determined not to show his face or eyes that were most certainly the brightest shade of scarlet. The crying stopped very abruptly and everything was quite for a few minutes until Kurapika lifted his face so that he was staring straight into Leorio's deep brown eyes, their faces only mere inches away.

"Make me forget, even just for a few minutes." Kurapika was serious, he couldn't have been more serious. "Please Leorio, you said you'd do anything. Make me forget." That was the last request Leorio expected to come out of Kurapika's mouth. He couldn't have been more shocked.

"Kurapika... you know you don't want this. I can't and I won't. I'll do anything else but that. You know that you'll feel even worse afterwards." Leorio wasn't even going to entertain the idea, not for a second. He lay down on his side then, taking Kurapika in his arms again and holding him close, to his surprise, the chain user had no protests. He just lay there staring at Leorio's chest, the thing that happened to be directly in front of him.

"Talk to me Kurapika. Tell me about the happy memories you have of your tribe." Kurapika stiffened in his arms. "I had a friend called Pietro who died of a very curable disease to those with money. But we didn't have money so I was forced to watch my friend slowly disintegrate to nothing. The last few days were the hardest, when he became very delusional and quiet violent and reluctant to accept help from anyone." Leorio winced at the memory. "Thinking of his last few days brings me so much guilt and sorrow and regret, but thinking about happy memories helps me to feel better, like all the fun we had climbing trees and collecting bugs in boxes." Leorio chuckled. "So please, tell me every happy memory there is to know."

With a bit more coaxing, Kurapika dived into all his best memories with his friends and family. He told Leorio of the time him and Pairo stole two giant chickens that the Kurta used as mount, and raced around the forest. Their parent's had punished them heavily but it was worth it. He also recalled the time his father gave him his first bokken and they would stay up late training. It wasn't so much training rather that play fighting. And all the tales and myths his mother told him about his clan, including the one about soul mates.

Leorio listened intently all the while, laughing when Kurapika laughed and being as quiet as possible when required. He took in all the information with open arms, nothing less than delighted that the last Kurta was sharing all these memories with him of an extinct tribe. There was a long silence before Leorio realised Kurapika had fallen asleep in his arms, his face was peaceful. Kurapika was pretty, Leorio had come to accept that, he was hardly able to make out his angelic features in the dark. They had turned off the light after Kurapika had regained control over his emotions. The raven haired man planted another kiss in the blond's head before going to sleep himself.


End file.
